


Caballo

by quefysn



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kibum solo le importa la ponzoña corriendo en sus venas, sus pupilas dilatadas y la calma que ello da a su mente agitada, haciéndola completamente ignorante de la realidad que cada día le impide avanzar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caballo

En la oscura habitación apesta a humo y sudor y cientos de papeles rotos inundan el suelo como una segunda moqueta. Kibum no se molesta en recogerlos porque ya no le importa. Igual que tampoco le importa la pila de platos que sobresalen del fregadero, los mecheros gastados y las jeringuillas usadas y abandonadas en la pequeña mesa del salón. A Kibum solo le importa la ponzoña corriendo en sus venas, sus pupilas dilatadas y la calma que ello da a su mente agitada, haciéndola completamente ignorante de la realidad que cada día le impide avanzar. A veces son solo algunos minutos y otras veces son largas horas durante los cuales el efecto intoxicante de la heroína le infecta filtrándose por su organismo débil y cansado, permitiéndole engañarse una vez más con cada inyección.

Tirados a su lado en el sofá hay varios botes de pastillas con nombres imposibles que le recuerdan las cosas que no debería hacer, pero su mente le traiciona una vez más y agarra alguna de las cápsulas, introduciéndolas de una vez en su boca y tragándolas sin esfuerzo. Dejándolas mezclarse en su estómago vacío. Dejándolas envenenarle entero y nublarle el sentido hasta que de repente todo es blanco.

La última imagen que captan sus ojos marrones antes de cerrarse completamente es la sonrisa sincera de Jonghyun en la foto que sobresale entre toda la basura que adorna la mesa. Y Kibum se la devuelve mientras se desvanece entre la oscuridad que rodea la tóxica habitación.


End file.
